


Beauty and the Boar

by The_Artist_Sylveon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A long story from a one-shot collection, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Based off of the 2017 version, Beauty and the Beast inspired, Byleth is a bookworm, F/M, Ferdinand is LeFou because why not, Hints of Felix x Annette, Hints of Sylvain x Mercedes, Hubert is Gaston instead of Edelgard because why not, It’s more of a story time, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Sorry I forgot Flayn, This is just a filler story so I can have some content to post while working on my main story, Very feral Dimitri, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artist_Sylveon/pseuds/The_Artist_Sylveon
Summary: While looking up some potential tactics in the library on a stormy night, Byleth finds a book of Fairy Tales. However, she isn’t alone when Dimitri catches her slacking off. Byleth invites Dimitri to join her and the 2 get lost into one of Byleth’s favorite stories: Beauty and the Beast
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Beauty and the Boar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. Just a quick story I wrote a while ago so I can upload content while I’m working on my main story. This was apart of my Blue Lions One-Shot Collection I have on Wattpad, so I decided to post it here as well. Unlike the Wattpad version, this one will not be separated into parts but rather just the whole thing. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy this!

It was a stormy night. All of the inhabitants of the monastery where taking shelter either in their rooms, in the entrance hall, or other covered areas. Byleth was in the library, using the alone time to look up tactics and do research on the enemy. They were currently in a war with the Adrestian Empire. The war was at a stalemate for the past few moons, ever since Byleth reappeared suddenly. If Byleth could find the enemy’s weakness, they could tip the scales for their favor. The Kingdom recently took back their stolen capital, Fhirdiad and the war was starting to look better for them. They just needed that one victory that tips the odds.   
  


As Byleth was scanning the shelves for tactic and strategy books, she came across a mysterious book she never noticed. It had a golden cover and spine with intricate patterns all over it. There was no words on the spine so there was no telling what the book was about. Maybe it was the book she needed. Byleth curiously took the book from the shelf. She examined the cover. It was dusty as if it wasn’t touched in years(Then again, the monastery itself wasn’t touched in 5 years until recently.) and made the golden cover look more silver than gold.

She wiped away the thick dust layer and could finally make out the title. In fancy lettering the title read The Collection of Fōdlan’s Best Fairy Tales. Byleth was intrigued. She rarely read stories like this and when she did, she loved every second of it. She quickly opened the book and started reading. It was as if the whole world around her was melting away and it was just her and the stories.

She left the other books she was going to read about tactics on a nearby table and headed towards the back where no one would see her off-task. Just before she sat down, Byleth heard a noise from the front of the library. She turned around, slightly startled. She saw a surprisedly dry Dimitri in the door way. She thought Dimitri was in another part of the monastery, not on the second floor where she was. He wore his hair in a partial ponytail that Byleth styled for when Dimitri started to snap out of his obsession for revenge. Byleth was a little surprised he kept it that way.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. Byleth was embarrassed that she was caught reading a book on fairytales when she was supposed to be doing research for the upcoming battle. Dimitri was confused on why the professor looked so embarrassed like a deer in torchlight. Both tried to speak but where interrupted by the others attempts. Dimitri stayed quiet, signaling Byleth to start.

“So, uh, what brings you here now?”Byleth asked awkwardly. She looked down, still embarrassed.

  
“I was going to ask the same of you.” Dimitri answered, slightly chuckling. Byleth showed the cover of the golden book to Dimitri, yet she didn’t speak a word. Dimitri scanned the cover. He slightly smiled. “Fairytales, eh. I remember my stepmother reading those to me a lot when I was younger. In fact, my family had that exact same book, but after the Tragedy of Duscur and the death of my parents, I never had time to continue.” Dimitri said.

Now that the ice was broken, Byleth felt more comfortable talking to Dimitri about this. “I was doing research when I cam across this. I read some of these stories when I was little too and I wanted to relive those moments I guess.” Byleth explained. She opened the book to a random page. It flipped open to the start of the story Beauty and the Beast. Byleth was familiar with the story. Dimitri read the story’s title over Byleth’s shoulder.

“Hmm, never read that story.” Dimitri said. “This was one of the few stories I never got around to read.”

“Really? This story was one I read a lot when I was little. It was one of my favorites.” Byleth said. She suddenly had an idea and coyly smiled. “Well, we could wait out the storm and read it together.” Byleth suggested.

Before Dimitri could fully respond, he found himself being lead to the back of the library by Byleth. She pulled two chairs from a table and gestured for Dimitri to sit down. The two sat down and Byleth put the book in between them. Byleth started to read the first line out-loud and it was as if the story was unfolding right before their eyes….

_Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a prince in an almost hidden castle. The prince was selfish, narrow-minded, and had a resentment towards his kingdom’s enemies. On a stormy night, an old beggar from the neighboring empire showed up at the prince’s doorstep, seeking shelter from the storm. She didn’t have anything to give other than a single rose. The prince was disgusted by the fact that someone from the enemy kingdom would show up to him and asking for shelter. He turned her away, yet the beggar warned him not to be deceived by appearances. When the prince turned her away again, the old women’s appearance melted away and turned out to be a beautiful enchantress descended from the goddess herself. The enchantress cursed the prince, for she saw no compassion for others in him. He was cursed to live as a hideous beast and the only way to break the spell was to find love and earn the person’s love in return. His friends and castle keepers were also cursed to live as inanimate objects. He had until the last petal of the rose, which was truly an enchanted one, fell. If he failed, he would remain a beast forever._

_Five years later, we now find ourselves in a small village called Remire that wasn’t very far from the castle. On the edge of town, there lived a mercenary and his daughter who wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps. Their life was normal to say the least. They defended their village from invaders and kept their town peaceful. Yet, the daughter felt her life was empty, like something was missing. She went out to the town one day to get some old weapons her father kept to get fixed. The townspeople looked on as she passed by. Some praised her for her heroic actions. Others judged her for being a women mercenary. She overall didn’t pay attention. Once she got her weapons fixed and headed back to her home, she was met with the village’s heartthrob, Hubert along with his henchmen Ferdinand._

_“Why hello Byleth.” Hubert greeted. Byleth tried to avoid Hubert but he still stood in her way._

_“Hello…Hubert…” Byleth reluctantly said. Byleth tried to find an opening to get away while Hubert started to talk._

_“So I see you got some weapons fixed, huh. Must be tough defending the village constantly. Mind if I join you next time?” He asked._

_Byleth wasn’t really paying attention. When she realized Hubert asked her a question, she hastily came up with an answer. “Actually, me and Jeralt have it all covered. But thanks for the offer.” Byleth answered. Byleth finally created an opening in the conversation for her to leave. As she was rushing off, she was stopped once again by Hubert. He put his hand on the young mercenary’s shoulder._

_“Well, can I at least stop by later tonight?” Hubert asked._

_Byleth knew of her answer immediately. “Sorry, but no thanks.” She answered. She managed to break free of his grip and continued walking back to the edge of town. It was obvious he that liked Byleth. Almost every young and single girl in the village admired him. Expect Byleth. Something seemed off about Hubert. Byleth shook off the thought as she continued on her way back to her house._

_As Byleth left, Ferdinand was chuckling. “Given up yet?” He asked._

__

_Hubert shook his head. “Of course not, it’s the ones that play hard to get that are the sweetest prey.”_

_In the most secluded part of Remire, there stood a quaint cottage. A small stream and field separated this home from the main town. Byleth crossed a small stone bridge to get to the entrance of her house. She opened the door but didn’t see her father. “Jeralt? Father?” Byleth called. There wasn’t an answer. She called her father’s name again and didn’t get an answer. She walked up the stairs to the upper floor. She saw her father’s office door slightly ajar and entered. Byleth saw her father sitting at his desk, hunched over the desk like he was examining a piece of paper with tiny writing._

_She approached her father and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. Jeralt turned his head to face his daughter. “Oh, hey kid.” He said. There was a slight crack in his voice and he sounded troubled. Byleth could immediately tell.   
  
_

_“Is everything alright?” She asked._

_Jeralt sighed heavily. “I got a letter that is requesting me to go back to the Church for a while. That Alois, always trying to get me to rejoin the knights.” He leaded back in the chair he sat in. “I guess I have to leave for a few days. Will you be alright for the next few days without me?” Jeralt asked. Byleth nodded._

_“I’ll be fine. I know what to do in case something happens.” Byleth answered._

_Later that day, Jeralt was preparing for his trip to the central church. Byleth assisted in finding materials and objects he might need for the excursion. By the mid afternoon, Jeralt was all set for the trip ahead of him. He mounted his horse and was about to head out before saying goodbye to his daughter._

__

_“Remember, if bandits attack, keep the village calm and take them out. Don’t be reluctant to accept help from others that are willing to help.” Jeralt reminded Byleth. Byleth nodded and hugged her father._

_“Have a safe travel.” She said. Jeralt whipped the reins on his horse and started to head off. It wasn’t five seconds later until he stopped and turned his head around to ask Byleth something._

_“Oh, kid, I almost forgot. Want anything? It’s fine if ya don’t. It’s just the central church has some items in their market that are hard to find here.” Jeralt asked. Byleth thought about this for a while. She got all her weapons repaired that day so she didn’t need more. She had enough fish bait to last her a while, though some more high quality ones could be good. She glanced around and saw a field of flowers in the distance and remembered how much she liked taking care of flowers._

_“Maybe if you could find some rose flower seeds. Or a rose in general.” Byleth answered._

_Jeralt slightly smiled. “Heh, you and your mother are so alike. I’ll be sure to get some.” He said before he turned back ahead. “See ya in three days kid.”_

_Byleth waved. “Goodbye. Stay safe!” She called. Once Jeralt was out of her view and off into the forest, Byleth went back inside to start her three days alone._

_An hour and a half into his journey, Jeralt ran into a thunderstorm in the forest. His horse was a little nervous but Jeralt urged him to go on. “Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back home.” Jeralt said to his horse. The horse gave what sounded like a sigh and continued trotting along._

_As they continued deeper into the rainy forest, a lighting bolt struck a tree at a fork in the road and knocked it over. The horse was startled and stood on its hind legs while kicking its front two legs. “Woah, woah, woah, calm down. It’s just a tree.” Jeralt said. He guided the horse to the path where the tree didn’t block however the horse was skeptical. Jeralt sighed. “Listen, we’ll take this path and find a detour to the central church, easy.” The horse reluctantly followed and they took the other path, not realizing that it was going to take them North of where they were supposed to be going._

_Usually he would be at the central church by now. The horse was confused, however, Jeralt was sure he was on the right path. “Relax, we took a detour, of corse it’s going to take a little while longer.” He said to his horse. The horse didn’t really feel better by that comment but continued anyways._

_It was getting colder. Way colder. It even started snowing. There was an odd presence nearby that Jeralt felt but shrugged it off. The feeling only grew as they continued. Then, a loud wolf howl pierced the silence. Jeralt looked behind him and saw a pack of wolves, bloodthirsty and hungry, behind him. “So this is what that feeling was.” He mumbled. He whipped the reins. “Hurry! Straight ahead!” He yelled._

_The horse started running at full pace. The wolves followed them, slowly catching up. The wolves were almost close enough to attack the both of them when Jeralt saw something that looked like a gate not too far ahead of them. “Perfect, shelter.” He said. They ran into the gate and into a courtyard covered with snow. The wolves seemed a little afraid to go near the gates. Jeralt didn’t care why they stopped, he was glad the wolves weren’t a threat._

_He looked up and saw a run-down castle. “Huh, this isn’t the church.” Jeralt said. He guided his horse to a spot near the entrance stairs and gestured him to sit down. Jeralt entered the dark castle. Even though it was dark with only the moons light as the only source of light, it was incredibly dusty. Cobwebs covered every corner and the carpet was torn up in places, as if a beast clawed them. Jeralt wandered around the entrance hall and stumbled across the foyer. A fireplace with a fire was nearby. Jeralt warmed himself by it for a few minutes._

_Meanwhile, there were someone, or rather something that was watching them. Behind the doorframe, an enchanted brass candelabra and blue wood stained clock were watching the surprise guest. “Felix, do you see this? What would His Highness think?” The candelabra asked._

_“Shhh, be quiet Sylvain. Besides, the boar would probably be livid.” Felix whispered._

_Their conversation didn’t go unnoticed. Jeralt heard something and walked in the direction he thought he heard it. The enchanted objects stood still in their spots and acted like normal housewares. Jeralt looked down and noticed them. “That’s strange, I don’t think these were here when I entered.” He picked up the candelabra and stared at its intricacy. It looked like it had eyes and metal shaped like hair._

_  
It stared at Jeralt before saying “Hello there.” suddenly. Jeralt was startled and threw it down and its three flames were extinguished. It quickly got back up and relit its flames. “Eh, kinda expected that reaction.” It said._

_“Sylvain, you are an idiot.” The clock scolded. Jeralt was confused. A talking candle and clock? Wolves not entering the grounds? Is this place haunted? Or is it enchanted? Whatever it was, Jeralt needed to escape, and fast. He took off running towards the exit._

_“Great job Felix, you scared him.” Sylvain argued. Felix only rolled his eyes and said nothing. Jeralt was back outside and retrieved his horse. He was making his way out when something caught his eye. A rose bush. He remembered Byleth’s request. He quickly tried to cut one off of the bush with a dagger. He was almost out of the courtyard when a dark shadow approached. He turned around and gasped._

_A hideous beast stood before him. One eye was even covered, implied that he lost it. The beast grabbed Jeralt by his shirt. “So, you think you can get away that easily?” The beast asked menacingly. Jeralt was too nervous to answer. Before he knew it, he was being dragged along back into the castle. “I know exactly what to do with petty thieves like you.” Jeralt’s horse was able to get away. He ran back to the village to warn Byleth on what has happened._

_It was the day after her father left and Byleth was reading a book while sprawled out on the couch. There was a knock at the door and she reluctantly got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw the last person she wanted to see, Hubert. Byleth groaned and opened it._

_“Hello Byleth.” Hubert greeted. Byleth sighed and forced a smile that was clearly fake._

__

_“Hello… Hubert…”Byleth said. “What brings you here?”_

_“I noticed that Jeralt left on an errand and that you’re alone. Do you want some company? I would be glad to accompany you.” Hubert said. “Also, as the village hero, people think that I have everything, but I’m missing something, a wife. I’ve been thinking that we should settle down somewhere together and-“ Hubert continued but got cut off._

_“I’m sorry, but I would rather be alone at the moment. I’m also never going to marry you Hubert.” Byleth said as she was trying to close the door._

_Hubert was trying to keep the door open, however Byleth was faster in closing the door. Once the coast was clear, she went out to the backyard of her house. She sat on the small concrete stairs on the back porch. “I can’t believe it. Me, the wife of that, ugh!.” Byleth sighed. “Honestly, I’m not even sure I’m supposed to be here…”_

_While in her thoughts, she heard something in this distance. She looked up towards the rolling hills and saw her father’s horse running back towards Byleth. Byleth gasped. Something is going on. She ran over to the spooked horse and tried to calm it down. She grabbed the reins, and slowly the horse calmed down enough to stop moving around frantically._

_“Where’s Jeralt? What happened to my father?” She asked the horse even though she knew it couldn’t respond. However, at the mention of Jeralt’s name, the horse stopped. Byleth was now overcome with fear and worry. “Take me to him, now.” She said as she quickly hopped onto the saddle and instructed the horse to go back to where Jeralt was._

_Though the ride was long, Byleth was too worried about her father to be concerned about the time. As the scenery changed from a dark, scary forest to one with snow, making it a little less scary, Byleth was starting to get more worried. Did her father die of hypothermia? Did the wolves get him? She ordered the horse to go faster. The sooner she could find out what happened to her father, the better._

_After a little over an hour, a gate stood in front of Byleth and the horse. She ran quickly inside to the courtyard. Byleth dismounted the horse and ran into the dark castle without a second thought. Once inside, however, she quickly realized she needed light. Luckily, a candelabra stood on a table next to a clock. She grabbed it and headed in a random direction and hoped she could find Jeralt._

_Byleth found a staircase that lead to an isolated and tight tower. She ran up the winding staircase. Jail cells lined the right side of the tower. Byleth knew she was in the right place. She scanned the cells, which where all empty, for her father. Byleth spotted a body in one of the cells up ahead and ran over to it to find her father sitting in the cold, dark room._

_“Father!” Byleth yelled._

_Jearlt, who was noticeably shaken and unkept, perked up quickly. “Byleth? How’d you get here?”_

_“No time to explain, I need to get you out of here!” Byleth said as she tried to find a way to open the cell door._

_  
“No Byleth. You have to get out of here as soon as possible. This castle is alive and guarded by a beast. It’s too dangerous for you to stay here.”_

_“But I can’t leave you here.” Byleth said but was cut off by a sudden stomp of incoming footsteps. She turned around to find a shadowy figure of creature. Byleth found a stick on the ground and grabbed it for self defense. “Who’s there?” She shouted._

_“Who are you?” The shadow replied._

_“I’ve come for my father!” Byleth shouted, her confidence unwavering._

_“Your father is nothing but a petty thief.”_

_“That’s not true!”_

_“He tried to steal a rose.”   
  
_

_“I asked for it, take me instead!” Byleth offered without thinking._

__

_“Byleth, I can’t have you do this! He’ll keep you here forever!” Jeralt objected._

_“A life sentence for a rose?” Byleth said in disbelief._

_The creature roared and jumped down closer to where Byleth and Jeralt where. “I received eternal damnation for one, I’m just locking him away.” It said. Byleth could see its outline more clearly. It was almost beast like. “Now, choose whether or not you’ll take your fathers place.”_

_“Come into the light.” Byleth said, avoiding to answer the question so she’ll know what she is getting into before she seals the deal._

_The creature complied hesitantly. Once he stepped into the light, Byleth gasped at its hideous appearance. “Choose now.”_

_Byleth turned back to Jeralt. “Don’t do this kid. I lived my life, you’re still young.” He said. Byleth did consider his words, but didn’t take them. There was no way Jeralt was going to let Byleth trade places with him so willingly, so she had a plan._

_“Ok father, I’ll leave.” She said. “But can I at least say goodbye?” She asked the beast. He hesitated before opening the cell door._

_“When the door closes, it’ll never open again.” He growled._

_Byleth ran into the cell and hugged her father. She made sure to make it hard enough to turn her father so his back was facing the hallway. “Kid, I’m sorry.” Jeralt said remorsefully._

_“It’s going to be alright father.” Byleth said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, something that has never really happened before._

_Jeralt chuckled. “Heh, to think that the first time I would see you cry would be for me.” He said._

_Byleth paused for a moment before whispering. “Don’t worry, I will escape.” Jeralt was confused for a moment before being shoved out of the cell. Byleth quickly closed the door away, sealing her fate._

_The beast was dumfounded. “You took his place? Why?”_

_“He’s my father.” Byleth answered with a few tears still streaming down her face. The beast growled before dragging Jeralt down. “Don’t hurt him!” Byleth called._

_Jeralt was dragged out of the castle. “Take him back to where he came from.” He snarled at an enchanted carriage that magically took off once Jeralt was inside._

_Byleth sat alone in the cell. She was freezing since it was literally snowing in an already cold dungeon. She heard a creak and her cell door suddenly opened. She gasped. She cautiously walked up to the door. She heard someone talking._

__

_“Forgive His Highness’s behavior earlier, it’s just been a long time since we have had guests here.” The voice said. Byleth was confused on who it could be. The figure stepped into the light and revealed to be the candelabra that she used for light to find her father. Byleth was startled by the talking candle and threw something at it. “Second time in 24 hours, that’s a new record.” The candle sighed._

__

_“Sylvain, what are you doing now?” Another voiced asked. Soon, a clock came into view. Another talking object? Byleth thought._

_“I’m only about to take this lovely lady to where she will be staying.” The candle, who was probably Sylvain said._

_The clock sighed. “You idiot! You are currently a candle and have Mercedes and you’re still going after others?”_

_“Felix, chill, it’s not like that. I only thought that giving the girl here a room here would boost our chances of-“ Sylvain said before lowering his voice. “You know what.” Felix said nothing. Sylvain turned back to Byleth. “So, are you ready?”_

_Byleth was walking by her self with Felix the clock down by her feet and holding Sylvain the candelabra. “So why again am I having my own room here when I was told to be in the dungeons forever?” Byleth asked._

_“His Highness may look like a beast, but he’s no monster.” Sylvain said. “And pardon the weird impression we gave off earlier, with being talking objects and such.”_

_“Why would I be startled? I’m talking to a candle.” Byleth said sarcastically._

_“Candle-a-bra, please, enormous different.”_

_“Now you can go anywhere here but the west wing.” Felix continued._

_Byleth was curious. “What’s in the west wing?” She asked._

_Felix realized he said something he probably shouldn’t have. “Which we do not have.” He tried to recover. Byleth didn’t buy it for a second. They continued on their way to the room that Byleth would be staying in. As they got into the east wing, they entered what was was the prettiest room Byleth has seen in her life._

_She was in a large, circular room that had a bed against the wall, a few dressers with little trinkets spread throughout the room, a wardrobe in one corner, and a bookshelf with not many books to Byleth’s dismay. Despite only having a small chandelier hanging from the celling, the room seemed like it could’ve produced its own light._

_“It’s so beautiful.” Byleth mused._

_“Of course, His Highness wanted you to have the finest room in the castle.” Sylvain said. A slight gust of wind filled the room. Byleth looked at where it was coming from. She saw a feather duster that was floating as if it was dusting the air._

__

_“Good day.” The feather duster said. “I’ll be at your service.” She landed next to Sylvain. “This plan of yours is dangerous.” She whispered._

_“Oh Mercedes, I would do anything to free all of us from this curse.” Sylvain said._

_Byleth left the two enchanted objects alone and wandered around the room. “Is everything here alive?” She asked. She picked up a hairbrush and examined it._

_“Not everything, there are only eight of us here if you count the boar.” Felix said. “There’s me, Sylvain, Mercedes is the feather duster with Sylvain, Ingrid is the coat hanger downstairs, Mr. Dedue and Ashe are the tea pot and teacup from the kitchens, and finally Annette-“ He continued but got cut off._

_Something yawned sing-songy and everyone turned to where the noise came from. It was towards the wardrobe. “That’s Annette. She’s the wardrobe. But watch out, she’s clumsy even though she’s a wardrobe.” Sylvain said._

_“She is a nice singer though.” Felix grinned slightly._

_“Felix!” Annette shouted._

_Byleth giggled slightly. “If what Felix is saying is true I would like to hear you sing.” Byleth said._

_Though wardrobes couldn’t blush, Byleth could’ve sworn that Annette would have at that moment. Sylvain, Felix, and Mercedes departed the room. “We’ll be on our way now, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!” Sylvain said._

_  
Byleth was now almost alone, with only Annette the wardrobe to keep her company. “So, uh, Sylvain keeps calling that beast His Highness, is he really royalty?” Byleth started._

_Annette sighed. “All it takes is a dark and stormy night and one delusional prince to doom us all.” She said. It didn’t really clear anything, but Byleth is guessing that they were cursed and weren’t always like the way they were._

_Back downstairs, the Beast was pacing around the kitchen. He wasn’t really pleased with what Sylvain was doing. “Why would you think this is a good idea?” He asked Sylvain._

_“Your Highness, think about it. If we can charm her, she can break the spell!” Sylvain tried to convince the Beast. “We don’t have much time left!”_

_The Beast rolled his eyes. (or eye since one of them was always closed as if it was missing.) “Like that would happen.”_

_“Just please try it.” Sylvain asked._

_“For once I agree with the brass idiot.” Felix said._

_“Sylvain is right, if we have any hope of breaking this curse, now is the perfect time.” Mr. Dedue, the teapot that was preparing dinner, piped in._

_“Why not ask her to dinner? That can maybe charm her.” Mercedes suggested._

_The Beast sighed. What was there to loose anyways? He marched over to where Byleth was staying with everyone, even Ingrid the coat hanger and Ashe the teacup, following behind him. The Beast tried to knock on Byleth’s door as normally as possible. (It was still pounding since he was, well, a beast.)_

_“Just a minute.” Byleth called. She was scanning the shelves for a book. Mostly for a way to escape._

_“Will you join me for dinner?” The Beast asked anyways._

_  
“Are you mad? You’re keeping me as your prisoner and now you want me to dine with you?” Byleth asked, sounding very annoyed._

_The Beast was getting upset. The enchanted objects tried to calm him down. “It would be great pleasure if you joined me for dinner.” He huffed._

_“No thank you.” Byleth said._

_The Beast was getting more upset. “I told you to join me for dinner!” He yelled._

_“And I told you no!” Byleth yelled. “I would rather starve than eat with you!”_

_“Fine, then go ahead and starve!” The Beast yelled before turning back to the main corridor. The objects stayed behind. Sylvain, Felix, Mercedes, and Ingrid all slowly left one at a time to talk some sense into the Beast. Mr. Dedue and Ashe stayed however._

_Mr. Dedue tapped on the door. “I told you to go away!” Byleth cried._

_“It’s not His Highness, it’s Mr. Dedue.”_

_“And Ashe!”_

_Byleth trudged to the door and opened it to find a teapot and teacup on the ground. They hopped in since that was the only way they could get around. Mr. Dedue poured some tea into Ashe from his tea pourer. “Here, this usually helps in calming oneself.” He said._

_Byleth reluctantly took the teacup in her hands and drank from it. Ashe was giggling as she drank from him. “That sorta tickles.” He said. Byleth smiled softly for a brief moment._

_“If I’m being honest, the things I said back there were mostly out of anger and I didn’t mean the last part. The part about how I would rather starve I mean.” Byleth admitted._

_“Well, we can arrange for you to have something to eat downstairs.” Mr. Dedue said. Byleth nodded and followed the two to the kitchens. As if they knew they were coming, the rest of the enchanted objects were there_ _._

_“Are you ready for the dinner show?” Sylvain asked._

_Byleth was both intrigued and confused. “Dinner show?” She asked. She was guided to the dinning room where it was somewhat dark. Suddenly, a spotlight that was made using the moonlight and a silver tray held by Mercedes shone on Sylvain._

_He and the rest of the enchanted objects then performed a whole musical number using the food, dishes, and utensils.Byleth was amazed on how they could do that. By the end of it all, Byleth had more of her fair share of food._

_As she was walking back to her room, she was accompanied by Mr. Dedue. “Thank you for the dinner show, it was quite amazing.” Byleth said._

_“Think nothing of it.” Mr. Dedue said. “Now, do you need anything else before you head to bed?”_

_Byleth shook her head. “No thank you.”_

_“Then on behalf of everyone here, I bid you goodnight.” Mr. Dedue said before heading back in the direction they came from. As Byleth was heading back to the east wing, she remembered what Sylvain and Felix said before about the west wing. She wanted to see what was there that made it off-limits. Surely she wouldn’t get caught at this hour. She wasn’t accompanied by anyone either._

_Her curiosity got the best of her. Instead of heading east towards her room, Byleth went west to the west wing. Little did she know that this encounter would change her life forever. As she continued down the hallways, it got dustier and less kept. As approached the end of the hallway to a set of big, dark, doors. She stopped for a moment before pushing them open._

_The room she was in was dark and heavily cluttered. Byleth had to make a constant effort to not accidentally step on something. Something on the wall caught her attention. It was a torn up portrait of a human. As Byleth got closer, there was something about the eyes that were familiar. Could they be?_

_A glitter in the corner of her eye turned her attention elsewhere. Near the open balcony was a single rose that was glowing and floating by magic and incased in a glass container. It was so pretty. It reminded Byleth of the ones she tried to grow with the seeds her father would bring home. Byleth reached out towards the glass to try and maybe get a single touch, but was interrupted by a loud crash._

_She looked up and saw the Beast hanging over her. He was growling. “What are you doing here?” He asked angrily._

_“N-nothing I-“ Byleth tried to say but was scared out of her mind._

__

_“Do you know what you could’ve done? You could’ve doomed us all! GET OUT!” The Beast roared. Byleth ran out as quickly as she could. This was the last straw. She tried to take what the enchanted objects said about him not really being that way, but so far there was nothing proving that the Beast wasn’t as temperamental as he was._

_She ran through the hallways and to the entrance hall. “Where are you going?” Sylvain asked when Byleth wizzed pass him and Felix._

_“Away from here!” Byleth called without turning back. She ran past Mr. Dedue, Ingrid, and Ashe on her way out._

_“What’s going on?” Ashe asked Mr. Dedue._

_“I don’t know” Mr. Dedue answered._

_“Wait! Don’t go out there! It’s dangerous!” Ingrid called but it was no use. Byleth ran out without a second thought and into the freezing cold. She found her father’s horse where she left it and mounted it. She rode away into the forest, not knowing the dangers that were ahead. While she was running away, she wasn’t aware of the wolves that were stalking her. By the time she realized that the wolves were there, it was too late._

_Byleth was being chased by the wolves. They were snapping at her horse, hoping to get a bite of it. The horse was spooked and bucked Byleth off. Some wolves attempted to attack the horse, while others went for Byleth. Byleth tried to shield herself from the attack. One wolf managed to get a scratch on her. But before the wolves could do more damage, something, or rather someone, stopped them._

_Byleth looked up and saw the Beast of all people attacking the wolves. He first attacked the ones that were harming Byleth. The wolves attacking the horse turned and noticed the beast and went after him instead. The Beast at first easily held the wolves off, but as more came, he was struggling to keep them at bay. Byleth was astonished at how strong he was for she never really knew how much strength such creature would have._

_The Beast was able to drive off the wolves, but he was heavily injured. The Beast looked at Byleth with something that Byleth couldn’t tell before he collapsed onto the snowy ground from his injuries. Was his look anger? No, it didn’t look so much like that. Regret? Longing? All of them? Whatever it was Byleth couldn’t let him to die in the cold. Call it a whim, since she almost ran off when she had the chance._

_She carefully walked over to the Beast. She tried to help him up, however he was too heavy for her to do it on her own. “You have to help me.” Byleth whispered. The Beast hesitantly complied and limped up. Byleth helped him onto her horse and guided him back to the palace._

_Meanwhile, back in Remire, Jeralt was frantically trying to find help. The townspeople thought he was crazy for raving on about a beast in an enchanted castle. No one wanted to help him. That is, until he stumbled upon Hubert in his tavern. Hubert and Ferdinand offered to help Jeralt, however, they have their own ulterior motives. So they went back out towards the castle immediately._

_“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ferdinand asked Hubert._

_“I’m not believing anything he is saying, but if the end goal is to make Byleth my own, I will gladly do so.” Hubert answered. They continued on their long journey. It took them so long that Hubert and Ferdinand where getting even more skeptical._

_Hubert sighed. “Jeralt, are you sure this is where Byleth went?” He asked._

_“I’m positive. I wouldn’t go blathering on about it if it didn’t happen.” Jeralt answered. He spotted the tree that fell while on his journey. “Aha! That’s it!” Jeralt said._

_“That’s what? It’s just a tree.” Ferdinand questioned._

_“This is the tree that got struck down by lightning that forced me to go on a different route.” Jeralt explained. However, the tree wasn’t on the ground but was standing upright like a normal tree. “But is now back to normal…?” Jeralt wondered outloud._

_Hubert sighed. “Look Jeralt, I know you’re concerned about Byleth and all, but she’s most likely back home.” He said._

_“No, she’s not. I saw it all happen. I was there.” Jeralt said angrily. “It’s that way I swear.”_

_“There is nothing here in the forest. The only thing here is frostbite, wolves, and starvation.” Hubert said. “We’re turning back and going back to Remire.” He said._

_“Then why did you want to follow me out here?”_

_“Because I want to marry your daughter!” Hubert yelled._

_Jeralt was furious. Unlike most of the town, Jeralt didn’t fall for Hubert’s charismatics. There was no way he would let someone like him marry Byleth. “You will never marry Byleth.” Jeralt said firmly._

_Without warning, Hubert cast a Miasma ball and it knocked Jeralt out due to being weakened from the previous few days. Ferdinand was a little confused on why Hubert went to extreme measures. “Come on Ferdinand.” Hubert said. Ferdinand complied and they headed back to Remire._

_Back at the castle,Byleth was trying her best to help clean the Beasts wounds, however, it wasnt working since the Beast constantly moved around due to the pain. “That hurts!” He roared._

_“Well if you stood still it wouldn’t hurt as much.” Byleth replied calmly._

_“If you haven’t run away this wouldn’t be happening!”_

_“Well if you didn’t frighten me, I wouldn’t have run away!_

_“Well you shouldn’t have been in the West Wing!”_

_“_ _And you should learn to control your temper!”_

_The Beast didn’t argue back. There was no point in arguing any more. Byleth was finished tending to his wounds. “Um, try to to get some rest.” She said._

_“We are eternally grateful.” Sylvain said._

_“I don’t understand. Why are you guys so nice to him?” Byleth answered._

_“We were friends with him for a long time, he wasn't always like this. He’s not as terrible as he appears.” Mercedes said._

_“It all started about 9 years ago. After his family was murdered, he had nothing but hatred in his heart for those who did it.” Mr. Dedue added. “You shouldn’t worry about it at the moment.”_

_“Oh..” Byleth said. She didn’t know why, but she could tell that they were right about the Beast not being as bad as he seemed. Sure, if you asked her that question a few hours ago, she would totally deny it, but after seeing him go after the wolves for her and the look in his eyes before he passed out, Byleth could tell there was something more. “I want to help break this curse.”_

_“Well, there is one way-“ Sylvain began but got whacked by Ingrid._

_“You don’t have to. You’ve already done so much for us.” Ingrid said._

__

_“I’m being serious, I want to help.” Byleth countered._

_“All it takes is-“ Sylvain tried again but once again was whacked by Ingrid. If coat hangers could stare, then Ingrid would be staring daggers to Sylvain._

_“We have to let it happen on its own.” Mercedes mouthed._

_Byleth noticed the rose from before.It had a few petals left and most of them had fallen. It had to have played a role in the curse. Why else would the Beast be so overprotective of it? “What happens when the last petal falls?” Byleth asked._

_“The boar stays like that forever.” Felix scoffed._

_“And we become like this forever.” Sylvain added._

_“Well, if you guys need my help, just ask.” Byleth said before exiting the room. The next day, Byleth went to check on the Beast along with the enchanted objects. He was still asleep. She made sure he didn’t have a fever and changed the bandages to fresh ones. He still wasn’t awake by the time she was done. Byleth at least wanted to be nice and stay until he has woken up. She sat down on a chair she located in the mess of the room and took out a book she found in her room and started to read, occasionally looking up from time to time to check on the Beast._

_But Byleth got a little too lost in her book. She didn’t realize that she hadn’t put it down since she started it and was already halfway through by the time she noticed someone staring at her. She never noticed that the Beast sat up in his bed and was staring at her. But, when she looked up, she was slightly started._

_“_ _Ah-I mean-ahem, how long have you been awake?” Byleth asked awkwardly and shut her book quickly. The Beast glanced at the cover of the book and saw the title._

_“Hmm, Romeo and Juliet? Out of all the plays, you chose that one?” The Beast teased. Byleth was a tad surprised that he would joke just like that, but she went with it._

_“Oh really? Then do you know anything better?” She teased back._

_The Beast smirked. “Give me a moment. Meet me outside the door.” He said. Byleth was a little hesitant but went with it. She left the room and stood outside the door and waited for the Beast to emerge. He came out dressed slightly more considerate than what he usually wore. “Follow me.” He said._

_Byleth followed. Once they were at a set of doors, the Beast turned around before opening them. “But first, you must close your eyes.” He said. Byleth was skeptic. “Just trust me.” Byleth closed her eyes and the Beast opened the doors and guided her in. “Ok, open them!”_

__

_Byleth opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a large library. She was in heaven. “This place is amazing!” She said. She didn’t even know where to start._

_“If you like it so much then it’s yours.” The Beast said. Byleth squealed a little. The Beast didn’t know why but it was nice to see her so happy like this._

_“Thank you so much.” Byleth said with a bright smile on her face. Her smile was mesmerizing to the Beast. Maybe this won’t be too bad after all. Byleth thought._

_Over the next few days, the Beast and Byleth got more friendlier with each other. Byleth spent most of her time in the library. Sometimes the Beast would join her, but they mostly saw each other at meals. One day, Byleth was outside in the snow caring for her father’s horse. The Beast was looking on from his balcony. Part of him wanted to join her. He looked over to his shoulder to the enchanted objects. They all gave him the “do it you coward.” look. So he joined Byleth. Byleth welcomed him and even let him try to pet the horse. The horse was startled at first, but once the Beast showed he meant no harm, it warmed up to him.   
  
_

_Byleth found some seeds and started to feed the birds. The Beast gave it a try but the birds were frightened. Byleth assisted the Beast and after a few tries, the birds accepted the seeds from the Beast. Byleth had an idea. It was a little risky, but she was too curious to see the Beast’s reaction. She snuck away for a moment and gathered up some snow and packed it into a snowball. Byleth threw it at the Beast and started laughing. The Beast was confused but after seeing Byleth laugh so hard, he couldn’t resist. He also gathered up some snow, packed it into a snowball, and threw it at Byleth. This snowball was a big one though and it was large enough to knock Byleth down._

_The Beast ran over to Byleth once he realized what he’s done. Half expecting to find an unconscious Byleth, he was a little surprised to find Byleth laughing her head off. He joined in. They laughed for a solid 5 minutes. They spent the rest of the afternoon having a snowball fight. When they went inside, they had a piping hot dinner supplied by Mr. Dedue himself. That night, Byleth retired to the library and the Beast joined her. She read aloud a book while the Beast listened. He mainly didn’t want to accidentally tear one apart due to his immense strength._

_The past few weeks have really changed Byleth’s outlook. She at first wanted nothing but to get away from the prison she was basically chained to. But now, she considered everyone at the castle a friend, but she still wanted to go home. She’ll give it a little while longer before she tries to leave again._

_On a particular day, the Beast was standing on an overlook while watching the enchanted objects have fun doing crazy antics mostly started by Sylvain and Ashe. Part of him wanted to join them, but he knew he wouldn’t be welcomed. Byleth was walking down the halls and noticed. “Is everything alright?” She asked._

_The Beast stayed silent for a moment before answering. “It’s just, recently I wanted to join them in their little antics and whatnot. The thing is, I don’t think I’ll be welcomed by them.” He confessed._

_“I’m sure they would love to have you, they’re your friends after all.” Byleth said._

_The Beast sighed. “I suppose, however, most of the time when I enter a room, the laughter dies.”_

_“I know how you feel.” Byleth answered. “Or even worse, the laughter begins.” Byleth took a deep breath. “I never had someone to tell this to, but for most of my life, I’ve been emotionless. I was always known as the Ashen Demon whenever me and my father would take down thieves. Some townspeople even had the audacity to make fun of me for it since they knew I wouldn’t understand.”_

_“I’m sorry, the people there sound horrible.”_

_“It can get pretty lonely.”_

_“Hey Byleth, come with me for a moment.” The Beast said. Byleth followed the Beast into the library and he took out a dusty old tome._

_“What is this?” Byleth asked._

_“It’s a magical tome that can temporarily transport one to another place. The Enchantress gave me this when I was cursed. I was too scared to use it.” The Beast explained._

__

_“Why are you showing me this then?”_

_“Forgive me, but I overheard you talking about your family to Mercedes, Annette, and Ingrid. You said you never knew what happened to your mother and it’s the least I can do.” The Beast opened the tome. He guided Byleth’s hand onto the large page._

_Byleth closed her eyes and imagined the place where her father told her where she was born. All she knew that her mother died shortly after she was born. After that, her father and her left to eventually wind up in Remire. Warp magic surrounded the two and they were teleported out of the library and into a semi-dark room. It looked like someones bed chambers._

_“Where did you take us?”The Beast asked._

_“I don’t know exactly, all I know exactly this is the place where I was born… shortly before my mother died…” Byleth answered with a sigh._

_The Beast peered out the window. After studying the outside for a moment, he knew exactly where they were. “This is Garreg Mach Monastery.” The Beast said. Byleth gasped. She knew exactly where they were now. Despite never going there herself, her father would always go to the monastery. In fact, that was where he was heading on the day he left. Byleth wandered around, trying to find anything that could give her the tiniest hint on what happened to her and her mother all those years ago._

_On a cluttered table that had probably 21 years of dust covering its contents, Byleth found a silver ring. It had a flowering design with purple gemstones. She fidgeted with it for a few moments. “Every time I asked about my mother, my father would constantly shrug it off and never tell me.” Byleth said. She kept the ring with her, sliding it in a pocket in her jacket. She continued wandering around, looking for any clues._

_Unfortunately, the two couldn’t find anything. Byleth was about to give up but she saw something that caught her attention. It was a torn out page of a book of some sorts. She scanned it and gasped again. “What is it?” The Beast asked. Byleth could barely even reply she was in so much shock. The Beast read the page to himself too. “You can’t be serious…”_

_It was serious. The page was from Jeralt’s diary. It recounted the moments after Byleth’s birth and her mothers death. It contained information on what might’ve happened to her mother and why Byleth started so emotionless. “The archbishop… She took a crest stone from my mother… and put it in me…?” Byleth said to herself. For the second time in her life, she felt actual tears streaming down her face._

_The Beast put a hand (paw?) on one of Byleth’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I called your father a thief…” He said sincerely._

_“Let’s go back.” Byleth said. With the help of the tome, the two were transported back to the castle. It was now dark outside. The enchanted objects might have wondered where they ran off to. Despite everyones pleas, Byleth went to bed early that night, still shocked over what she uncovered._

_Back at Remire, Hubert was planning something maniacal. Since Jeralt was known to be one to bounce back quickly and a strong fighter, the chances of him surviving where decent. Hubert had backup though. He was negotiating with the local asylum keeper. “So, what you’re saying is that Jeralt was raving about a Beast in a castle and had no proof other than his missing daughter that is known to be out there?” The keeper asked._

_“Precisely. My plan is to lock Jeralt up for being a lunatic and only let him go if Byleth agrees to marry me.” Hubert explained._

_“What’s in it for me?”_

_Hubert already had the keepers answer and threw a bag of gold onto the table. “This should be suffice?”_

_The keeper nodded. “It’s plenty. Just say the word and I’ll be there.”_

_The next day at the castle, something unexpected happened. The beast noticed how sad Byleth was and wanted to cheer her up, so he asked her for a dance that evening. To his surprise, Byleth accepted. While in his chambers, he didn’t know how to feel. Sure he might’ve started to have feelings for Byleth, but there was no way someone like her would like someone like him. Maybe he was being too hopeful._

_“Your Highness, this is perfect!” Sylvain said when he found out. “The two of you spend the evening together and get closer and BOOM the curse if broken.”_

_“It is certainly a recipe for success.” Mr. Dedue commented._

_“You guys are being way too optimistic. There is no way she would like me.” The Beast huffed as he was getting ready._

_“Look, I may not like you that much after what you did 5 years ago, but even I think you have a shot at this.” Felix said._

_“Just don’t be surprised if this doesn’t end well.” The Beast said._

_Meanwhile, in Byleth’s room, Annette, Mercedes, and Ingrid were all helping her out with her wardrobe options. They settled on a bright golden yellow dress that seemed to sparkle even when light did not hit it. Byleth marveled at herself in the mirror. She barely even know she looked this pretty._

_“You look amazing Byleth!” Mercedes said._

_“Yes, but something is missing.” Annette added. She thought for a moment. “Aha! I have the perfect idea! Mercie, do you mind getting the golden dust thingy up on the accent thing on the celling?”_

_“No problem.” Mercedes said. She dusted the golden wall accents and guided the golden dust onto Byleth’s dress. Now it was finished._

_“Now that’s perfect.” Ingrid said._

_Byleth blushed a little after seeing her reflection one last time. She was really surprised on how well the 3 enchanted objects did and how beautiful they made her. Byleth left her room and made her way down to the newly refreshed ballroom. Ingrid and Mercedes followed once Byleth was out of sight. Annette wished she could’ve gone, but alas, her cursed form forbid her from doing so._

__

_The Beast was standing nervously on one side of the grand staircase that led to the ballroom doors. Sylvain was trying to give encouraging words that honestly wouldn’t work while Felix was standing there annoyed. Mr. Dedue stood proudly and Ashe couldn’t contain his excitement. Byleth emerged from the hallway and onto her side of the staircase. The Beast turned around and almost stopped in his tracks. He was breath-taken at the sight of Byleth. She was so beautiful. Byleth greeted the Beast with a smile. The Beast returned a smile. He bowed and Byleth tried to curtsy but failed and almost tripped. The Beast helped her up and offered her to link arms with his. She gladly did so and the two walked down the grand staircase and into the giant yet empty ballroom._

__

_Awkwardly but surely, they got into position. The Beast put a hand on Byleth’s waist and Byleth put a hand on his shoulder. They danced the night away, waltzing across the ballroom. Though it was just them, they didn’t really care. Their friends were standing off to the side watching it unfold and hoping that this is the final step needed to break their curse._

_Byleth had a wonderful time. She didn’t know how to dance that well, but it didn’t matter. The missteps gave the moment more charm. Just two friends having fun together. When they both agreed to finish the dance, they bowed one more time (and less awkwardly in Byleth’s case.) They linked arms and walked outside to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Byleth admired the beauty of the night sky and the snow covering the ground._   
  


_“Hey Byleth,” The Beast said. Byleth turned her attention to the Beast. “Do you think it’s foolish for a creature like me to hopefully one day earn your affection?” Byleth was taken slightly aback by the statement. Byleth looked unsure, even she didn’t know the answer. Sure she considered him a friend…. But…. Was still still prisoner at the castle? “Do you really think you can be happy here?”_

_“Can anyone be happy if they aren’t free?” Byleth asked. The Beast looked down in shame. Even he forgot that Byleth traded her freedom for her father’s and was technically still prisoner. They unintentionally became close friends during the past few weeks. A part of him wanted to be selfish and keep Byleth to himself, fearing that the moment he sets her free, that she’ll never return again and that she was faking the friendship to secure her escape. However, the other part knew it would be for the best, that seeing Byleth truly be happy was something he longed to see._

_“I can tell you miss your father very much.” The Beast said. Byleth only nodded. The Beast had an idea. If Byleth could have some confirmation that her father was ok, maybe the possibility of Byleth returning if he set her free would be higher. “I might have something to help you.” He said. They made their way to the West Wing and the Beast showed Byleth a small hand mirror. “It may look like an ordinary mirror, but it’s actually another trick from the Enchantress. It can let one see anything in the outside world.”_

_The Beast handed it to Byleth and she stared at it for a moment. “I’s like to see my father.” She said. A small flash shined on the mirror and instead of Byleth’s reflection, it showed Jeralt sick and injured in the forest from the cold and from the magic spell Hubert cast on him a while ago. Byleth gasped. “No… No… Father! Jeralt! He’s in trouble, he could die like this.” Byleth said frantically._

_“Then you must go to him.” The Beast said without thinking. This was going to hurt him on the inside more than anything. As much as he wished Byleth could stay, he knew deep within his heart if he truly loved her, he would set her free. “Go. You’re no longer prisoner here.”_

_Byleth about to protest, worrying about what could happen to one of her only friends if she left, especially so close to the rose loosing all of its petals. The Beast could tell what was on her mind and instantly responded. “Don’t worry about me. Your father needs you.”_

_Byleth slowly nodded and tried to hand the mirror back but the Beast handed it back. “Keep it, so you can always have a way to look back on me.” He said. Byleth hesitantly agreed and started to walk out of the room to fetch her father’s horse to find her father but the Beast had one more thing to say. “Just, please promise me to come back if you can or at the very least never forget us.” The Beast said._

_“I’ll try, but I’ll never forget you guys for you all are the first friends I’ve had. Thank you.” Byleth said wistfully. She headed out and left. She changed out of the ballgown and into her regular clothing. She mounted her horse and rode out. Before she left the gates, she stopped, turned back to look at the castle one last time, and then hurried on her way to find her father._

_Back at the castle, the Beast was looking out of the balcony, watching Byleth ride off out of sight. Felix walked in unannounced and started rambling. “Well Boar, I cant believe you actually did this. Everything is on track for the spell to be broken and all of us returning to normal. Maybe by the morning if we’re luc-.” Felix stopped once he noticed the Beast sulking over the balcony edge. “Um, Boar? Did you even hear a word I said?” Felix asked with clear annoyance in his tone._

_“I let her go…” The Beast said sadly._

_Felix was dumbfounded. “What?”_

_“I had to…” The Beast said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same with you.” Felix left to report to the others. They had the same reaction as Felix._

_“But why? They were getting so close.” Ashe said._

_“Because he loved her, that’s why. He put her happiness before his, even if it meant eternal doom for him.” Mr. Dedue concluded._

_“But why are we still like this?” Ingrid asked._

_“Because she hasn’t professed her love if she did at all.” Mr. Dedue said._

_Byleth eventually found her father unconscious in the snow about halfway back to Remire. She hoisted him onto the horse and covered him with her cloak to give him even some warmth. They arrived back at Remire shortly after and Byleth healed him using simple healing spells that she learned while back at the castle. It wasn’t enough to completely heal Jeralt, so she also used a lot of blankets and hot soup to feed him to warm him up. Jeralt slowly became conscious and saw Byleth. He was a little surprised. Was he dreaming? Was the whole ordeal a dream?_

__

_“K-kid? Is that you?” Jeralt asked. Byleth smiled._

_“Yes father, it’s me.” Byleth answered._

_“Then what about the Beast?”_

_“He let me go father.” Byleth said. Jeralt opened his mouth to rely but Byleth continued. “He and I became friends after he saved me from the wolves. It’s fine.”_

_Jeralt slowly sat up and hugged Byleth. “I’m just glad you’re safe kid.” A loud and sudden knock interrupted the father-daughter reunion. Byleth, followed by a slow Jeralt, checked the door to see who it was. It was an unfamiliar man._

_“Can I help you?” She asked._

_“Yes, we’re here to collect Jeralt Eisner.” The man said. He gestured to an asylum wagon. Byleth gasped. What happened during the weeks she was gone?_

_“You won’t have him.” Byleth said firmly._

_Hubert emerged from behind the asylum keeper. “Byleth, I hate to say it, but your father has become crazy, raving about a Beast in a faraway castle.”_

_Byleth scowled. “The Beast is real and I can prove it!” She pulled the mirror the Beast gave her from her satchel she never took off after returning home. “Show me the Beast!” She yelled. The mirror flashed and showed the Beast. He looked sad and he roared with regret. It was the worst timing. Hubert saw the Beast and instantly became irate._

_He stole the mirror from Byleth. “So there is a ferocious monster.” He growled._

_“He’s not a monster, he’s kind and gentle. If anything, you’re the monster.” Byleth yelled._

_“I’ve always known the effects of dark magic, but this is a whole new level of sorcery.” Hubert turned to the asylum keeper. “Lock both of them up. I’ll go rally a brigand and we’ll kill the Beast.”_

_The keeper along with his 2 assistances wrangled up Byleth and Jeralt and threw them into the wagon. Jeralt was an easier target because of his weakened state, but Byleth showed no signs of giving in. However, she was ultimately defeated. The pair sat hopelessly in the dark wagon. Byleth was trying to find a way out. “What in the world are you doing?” Jeralt asked._

_“I need to warn him.” Byleth answered._

_“Who?”_

_“The Beast.”_

_“But why?”_

_“I told you, we unexpectedly became friends. He even took me to the monastery.” Byleth said as she pulled out the ring she found. Jeralt gasped. “I know what happened to my mother.”_

_“I’m sorry I never could bring myself to tell you. It was so mysterious and sudden. I had to take you a flee, that’s how suspicious it was.” Jeralt said._

_“I understand father.”_

_“I’ve been looking for it for a while now actually and forgot I left it. I planned on giving it to you one day to give to someone you love, like how I loved your mother.” Byleth hugged her father. As they parted, Jeralt had an idea. “I may not be a locksmith or thief, but I do know that all locks are just gears. So if we had something long and sharp, we could bust outta here.”_

_Byleth was way ahead of Jeralt. She rummaged around her bag to find the hair pin she wore earlier that night and handed it to Jeralt. He picked the lock and Byleth busted out of the wagon and Jeralt stayed behind to make sure nothing else bad happened._

_Meanwhile, Hubert raised a brigand out of the villagers to go raid the castle and kill the Beast. Many volunteered just to see the Beast, others truly thought of him as a threat. Either way, it wasn’t long before a line of villagers on both foot and horseback carving torches and pitchforks. Hubert was armed with dark magic and a bow and arrow just in case his magic ran out. He was the one determined to kill the Beast out of all of them._

_When the enchanted objects heard the raid, they curiously looked out the window to check out what was going on. “Guys look! I hear something. Is Byleth coming back?” Ashe called. Everyone looked out the window and were shocked. A village raid? Did Byleth rat them out? It wouldn’t have been that, she was too kind to them. What could it have been?_

_“I’ll go warn that Boar, the rest of you, get in position.” Felix said. While Felix ran as best as an enchanted clock could to warn the Beast, Mercedes flew off to tell Annette. In dire situations like this, she would need to know and would fight. The others got in position to fight back. They were not going down without a fight to the death._

_“Boar! We’re being attacked!” Felix yelled at the Beast._

_“What does it matter? Just let them come. Death will be more of a release than the punishment of remaining like this forever.” The Beast said. Felix rolled his eyes. He wanted to argue but there was no time to. He joined the others to prepare for the attack._

_The raiders knocked down the door and was greeted by nothing. They were wandering around as if they expected something to pop out and attack them. But there was nothing. Ferdinand was looking at the fancy yet aged decor. Maybe this castle was really abandoned and they took a wrong turn. A candle stick caught his eye. It was an orange brass color and had human like details. “Huh, what’s this?” Ferdinand asked out loud. The candle was actually Sylvain. He was staring at Ferdinand. When Ferdinand noticed that something was off and saw the candle he was holding staring at him, he screamed and dropped the candle suddenly._

_“NOW!” Sylvain shouted. The enchanted objects attacked. Mercedes flew up into the raiders faces and spreed powder on them, blinding them for a brief second. Ingrid used her many coat arms to punch the invaders. Despite not being the best at brawling, she did a considerable amount of damage and even knocked a few people out. Mr. Dedue and Ashe stood on a balcony and poured hot tea onto unsuspecting victims to burn them. Sylvain both tried to burn people and attack them up close. When Felix returned, he found a pair of scissors and used it as a sword. Though he was a clock for 5 years, he was still an excellent sword fighter. Within 3 minutes, the scissors were already colored with blood. Annette was even able to join the fight. Using ribbons, she was able to bind others and prevent them from moving. She even at one point tried to crush the invaders from below by jumping from the balcony banister._

_The enchanted objects were successful in keeping back the brigand, except for one person. While the rest of the brigand was retreating, Hubert was able to avoid the objects attacks and ran up the staircase to find the Beast._

_Byleth was approaching the castle, quickly unmounted her horse, and ran inside. The enchanted objects were surprised to see Byleth so soon. Byleth could tell that they were confused. “I’ll explain later, make sure anyone else doesn’t come in and attack.” She said before running up the stairs. Goddess please help her and pray that Hubert hasn’t killed the Beast yet._

_The Beast was still sulking in the West Wing. He heard footsteps but didn’t even bother to look up. Hubert entered the room with a dark magic tome in one hand and a bow in the other. Using the tome, he cast Dark Spikes. It hit the Beast all over due to the multiple spikes. He clearly had a low magic tolerance because the attack weakened him. However, the Beast didn’t really care. This is my punishment… The Beast thought._

__

_Hubert approached the Beast. He shot an arrow in his back. “So you must be the Beast Byleth and her father were raving about.” Hubert sneered. “I’m Hubert. Byleth sent me.” Hubert lied. The Beast knew it couldn’t be true, but yet, who wouldn’t send anyone to kill a hideous monster like him. Maybe it was all an act. He reached back to grab another arrow from the quiver on his back but found nothing. He turned around to find a determined Byleth holding all of the arrows and she broke them and tossed them to the ravine below._

_“Byleth?” Hubert gasped. Byleth approached Hubert and tried to wrestle the tome out his hands. Both were strong and couldn’t get the advantage off of another. Hubert kicked one of Byleth’s legs, causing her to collapse under herself. “When we return to Remire, you will marry me and the Beast’s head will hand on our wall.” Hubert said as he cast another Dark Spikes, yet this one missed by a hair. The Beast tried to climb up the walls and castle spires to get away from Hubert._

_“NEVER!” Byleth said as she stood up and ran after Hubert. However, he jumped across to another balcony towards the Beast. “Crap…” Byleth said to herself. She had no confidence in her jumping abilities._

_The Beast saw Byleth standing worriedly. So she was here. “Byleth? Is that you?” He called._

_Byleth nodded. “Yes, hold on, I’ll deal with Hubert.” She scanned the balcony’s and walkways around her to find a way to Hubert. If only she could find an opening to get across. As she was looking around, she noticed the Beast was about to jump from a castle spire. Even for someone like him, the jump was a little too far. “Wait! It’s too far!” Byleth called back._

_The Beast didn’t listen to her pleas and tried anyways. He trusted his back legs off of the spire and jumped off. However, a spell from Hubert ruined his trajectory. The Beast landed on the balcony where Hubert was with a loud thud. Byleth gasped. Hubert cast another spell and the Beast cried out in pain. He was at his limits. Hubert laughed maliciously. “Aren’t you going to fight back? Are you too kind and gentle to fight? You truly are nothing more than a Beast.”_

_The Beast slowly brought himself up with the little strength he had left. He grabbed Hubert by the neck and dangled him over the balcony and over the ravine. “Please let me go! I-I’ll do anything! I swear!” Hubert chocked. The Beast almost let him go over the ravine, yet the pain in Hubert’s eyes seemed genuine and he could see Byleth looking on in fear and worry. That moment of hesitation led him to throw Hubert down back on the ground._

_“I am not a Beast.” The Beast growled. “Now go. And never return.” The Beast left Hubert there and started to jump back to Byleth. She was now relieved. At least he was still alive and could be treated. The Beast made it to the ledge and Byleth helped him up onto the ground._

_A sudden flash of light ruined the moment. The Beast collapsed in pain into Byleth’s arms. She saw behind the Beast was Hubert. He was laughing and had a hand outstretched for he just cast one more Dark Spikes spell. Not only did it hit successfully, it was also a critical hit, meaning that the Beast could be killed from this attack. However, Hubert failed to notice the weakened platform he was standing on was crumbling down. The ledge cracked rapidly and the stone began to break and fall. Hubert noticed too late and couldn’t get to more stable ground quick enough. The platform fell straight from under him and it took him down with it. He screamed while falling to his doom and not too much later, the air was silent again._

_Hubert’s unsurvivable fall was the least of Byleth’s worries. Her priority was the Beast and assisting him to keep him alive. However, even she wasn’t confident that she could help. The Beast couldn’t even sit up due to his injuries. Byleth sat down next to the dying Beast and held onto his hand, hoping to at least be there for his final moments._

_“Byleth….. You came back…” The Beast said sadly. Byleth was starting to cry. She didn’t want it to end this way. Not like this._

_“Of course I did. You’re my friend remember.” Byleth said through her tears. “I’ll never leave you again.”_

_“I’m afraid it’s my time to leave….” The Beast said as he gently pushed a strain of Byleth’s hair behind her ear._

_“It’s going to be ok. We can pull through. I’ll find away.” Byleth cried. Even she didn’t believe her words of encouragement._

_“At least I got to see you one last time…” The Beast said. His body became limp and lifeless. His breathing stoped. Byleth couldn’t hold her sadness in. If only she was able to get there sooner, if only she kept her mouth shut when talking to Hubert back in at Remire. Byleth told herself that it wasn’t her fault and she tried her best._

_“Don’t leave me… I love you…” Byleth whispered._ Goddess, if you’re there, please help us. _Byleth thought. She didn’t really think that the Goddess, if she even existed at all, would answer her call. Like anyone would help an until recently emotionless mercenary and a beast._

_However, her call was answered by the Goddess._

_As the last petal of the enchanted rose fell, a light from the heavens illuminated the sky. Magic surrounded Byleth and the Beast, the magic lifting up the Beast in the air. Byleth tried to reach out to prevent the magic from taking her beloved, but retracted her hand as soon as she realized that the magic was transforming the Beast back to a human. Slowly, his body changed from beast like form to more human._

_When the transformation was completed, the magic laid him back down on the ground. Byleth finally got a good look at what he looked liked as a human since the only image she had was the painting from the West Wing, which was already torn and seemed like it was painted years ago. Byleth slightly blushed at his human appearance. He had shoulder length blonde hair, broad shoulders, and a strong build. Even though he only had one eye covered by an eye patch, Byleth still found that handsome._

_The prince’s eyes slowly opened and saw Byleth crying. “Byleth?” He said. Byleth nodded and couldn’t believe that her friend was alive. “Byleth, it’s ok, I’m ok.” He said. He wiped a tear off of Byleth’s cheek. Byleth smiled and hugged him._

_“I’m so glad you’re ok and alive!” Byleth cried. She realized she never knew his name and just referred to him as the Beast. Clearly that name would not be needed anymore. Byleth was about to ask him what his name was, but was interrupted by a sudden kiss from the prince. After the initial shock, Byleth embraced it and the kiss turned a little more passionate._

_Once they parted, Byleth awkwardly asked the prince what his real name was. She looked down in embarrassment but the prince lifted Byleth’s chin with his hand. “It’s Dimitri. Forgive me for not telling your earlier.” He said._

_“Dimitri…” Byleth repeated. She ruffled his blonde hair. “Cute.” She said._

_Back downstairs, the enchanted objects were also transforming back into their original selves. Sylvain was a tall redhead that was wearing grey armor. Felix was an average sized man with dark blue, almost black hair, tied in a small ponytail. Sylvain rested his elbow on Felix’s shoulder. “Haha! I told you the spell would be broken!” Sylvain cheered. Felix scoffed and brushed Sylvain’s shoulder off of him._

_Annette was a short girl with wavy orange hair that went to her shoulders. Mercedes and Ingrid both had short blonde hair, but Ingrid’s was more of a yellow tint. While Ingrid wore armor, the other 2 girls wore casual long dresses. Mr. Dedue was the tallest out of all of them, even taller than Dimitri. His skin was darker in contrast to his silver hair that was tied up in the back. Ashe was the second shortest and youngest with silver hair and freckles._

_Dimitri and Byleth approached the courtyard hand in hand. Everyone turned and gasped. Their prince has returned. “Your highness!” Sylvain said._

_“Hello my old friends.” Dimitri said. They were all together and human again. In the days following, a celebration was held at the castle to celebrate the triumphant return on the kingdom’s rightful heir, along with the marriage of Dimitri and Byleth. All was well in the kingdom for the first time in 5 years, and everyone lived a Happily Ever After._

“And that’s the end.” Byleth said as she shut the book. She glanced at the grandfather clock in the room. She was startled at the time, for it was now almost midnight. She should’ve known it has been a long time since the sound of the storm calmed to that of just a nightly shower. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry for keeping you this long.”

Dimitri chuckled a little. “It’s fine professor. In truth, I rather enjoyed my time with you.” He said. Byleth put the large book away and picked up the books she planned on reading before she and Dimitri got lost in the story.

“Well then, I guess we should head out. It doesn’t sound like it’s raining as hard anymore, so it should be safe to head out to our rooms.” Byleth said as she stored the books she was borrowing into a small messenger bag.

“I supposed you’re right, professor.” Dimitri said as they left the library. “Do you mind if I escort you to your room? I wouldn’t want you walking in the rain all by yourself at this hour.”

Byleth laughed a little. “I’ll be fine Dimitri. However, the company would be nice.” They headed down the stairs to the first level of the monastery and to the dorms. Byleth really did enjoy this night though. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get lost in a book every once in a while.


End file.
